


A Werewolf's Silence

by Kelele (TheDemonShipper)



Category: Phoenix Drop High, aphmau - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonShipper/pseuds/Kelele
Summary: My Phoenix Drop High fan-fiction. After the latest, epic, Phoenix Drop episode, I was inspired to finally make this, so here it is. It's been coming for a while, just not quite been done until now, so yeah...Kelele is feared in all worlds, even her own. And as such, she has never been accepted fully, but she doesn't care. She made herself except her world and situation for what it has become... can a strange girl help Kelele break out of her little bubble and realize what the world has to offer, or will this introverted werewolf keep her silence and solitude?





	A Werewolf's Silence

~{Kelele's P.O.V.}~

I walked toward my first class of the day and growled at a pair of werewolves who were in my way. They were fighting, most werewolves do. I brushed past them as they parted in fear. I was used to this by now, I am a very skilled fighter and most of the werewolves know not to mess with me. And for the ones who never seem to learn their lessons, let's just say that there's a reason werewolves were born with more strength than both meif'wa and humans. Not to mention that our nails will grow pointed at the ends if we let them.... and I do.  
I let myself into the classroom, it was homeroom and we can sit wherever we want, so I just nabbed a seat in the back of the classroom, fewer people stare that way. I'm pretty shy and I don't like the nasty looks people have been shooting at the werewolves lately. Everyone is starting to notice them, not just me. I wonder what the Alpha male and female will do about it? They're both human this year, so maybe nothing.  
Something seems strange about Aaron, the Alpha male though. He's as strong as a werewolf and has beaten half of our pack at school in fights, even Balto, the previous Alpha male, to become Alpha himself… honestly though… sometimes I’m not sure that was his original intention. For some reason Aaron smells slightly more werewolf than human.... the only thing is... I can't figure out why for the life of me. Another strange thing is that the Alpha male and female don't seem to get along very well, they're always fighting, only with words... not with claws.  
I sometimes wonder if the Alpha female even knows that she's the Alpha, she certainly doesn't act like it. I don't understand things like this, I guess they fight with only words because they're human. I should really look up some things about humans during my free period today.

"Kelele."

Someone saying my name snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up to see… our teacher? standing in front of my desk. "Yes, Mrs?" I asked softly, my ears twitching nervously. I'm pretty sure I hadn't done anything wrong today... or at least nothing she would know about. It was then that I noticed that I was the last person left in the classroom.

"We’re going to meet the upperclassmen and see some clubs, the others went ahead but you were lost in wonderland. Come on, let's catch up before I get fired for leaving them alone for too long." The teacher said in what I presumed was a joking tone.

I nodded sheepishly and followed her out of the classroom, embarrassed that I had been so engulfed in my own thoughts that I had missed the announcement.  
*And they say werewolves are supposed to be the ones who hear everything, which we normally can but... heh not when we're lost in thought.* I thought to myself with a small smirk as I followed our teacher to the gym where all the club meetings were being held.

Now, what'll I do? This is going to be one, long, boring class period since there are no clubs I would even consider joining.... except maybe the anime club. My shyness is a huge factor in the equation though and I'm sure that a lot of werewolves don't want to be confined in the same room as me if they can help it. I'm an outcast and that's the way I've come to live with it. No one wants to befriend me and I don't want to befriend anyone else either.

"Ouch!" A heard a kid yell from the floor, snapping me out of my thoughts and my eyes flickered to where the sound came from.  
An albino haired boy lay on the ground with a volleyball-sized mark on his face and a blue haired girl that I've heard of, (I think her name is Kaitlyn?) standing nearby, a volleyball in hand. From what I hear, this girl is captain of the volleyball team and she's not known for her sweet demeanor.

In other words, she's a tough, sporty girl with a bad attitude. Greaaat...... and I'm in her line of fire, I'm so dead. My ears swiveled nervously as the blunette locked eyes with me, a mistake to be sure... but on whose behalf I couldn't say.

"What do you want?" Kaitlyn asked, shifting the volleyball to under one arm.

I glared at her but averted my gaze to the albino boy, telling Kaitlyn that I was not pleased with what had happened to him. I glanced around and assessed my situation. This was probably not a good place to get into a fight and I'd rather not fight a human, even if she is stronger than most I've met.

"It was an accident," Kaitlyn said before heading back to her stand. 

"Uh huh," I said under my breath. I think she heard me though because she turned around long enough to shoot a glare in my direction. And I glared back. Probably not the best idea I've ever had. She isn't exactly someone who I want to make my enemy.

My nose twitched as I smelled someone who I should have seen earlier. Aphmau, the Alpha female. I'm definitely glad I didn't start a scene with Kaitlyn now. For all my doubts about her knowledge of her position, I'd still rather not get into something in front of her, especially with the small chance that Aaron could be nearby. The Alpha male keeps an eye on her whenever he can and I don't want to deal with him if I can help it. 

After a little while, I got bored of just sitting around and decided that it would be somewhat more interesting if I actually did something, so I started walking around. As much as I didn't want to join any clubs, I also didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb, it would just give me more grief in the long run.  
I scanned the clubs titles as I slowly walked around. *Theatre club, Pottery club, Debate club, Meif'wa club, Werewolf club...* How racist can people get? I mean, I don't see a 'human' club. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had walked into someone.

"Ow... Are you oka-" They started. Once they saw who I was though, they simply left... in a hurry.

"Figures." I huffed, standing up and brushing my uniform off. It really bugged me that we were required to wear them. I mean, they weren't hideous by all means. Just really, really bland. That and blue really clashes with my pink hair.

I glanced around, glad to see that that little incident hadn't lasted very long. And I was also glad to see that no one seemed to have noticed it either. I sighed, maybe I could just duck in behind the bleachers and hide there until it was time to go back to class... Yeah, sounded like a good plan.

I slowly and hoped inconspicuously, made my way towards the bleachers. I was about to slip under them when I heard voices close by. I'm surprised that I didn't notice them earlier honestly, they're so loud. I decided that it was in my best interest to ignore them... but there was a slight flaw in that plan. I couldn't tell whether they were on the bleachers or under them. Just my luck. It looked like I'd just have to risk it... eep… So I crept over to the bleachers and poked my head into the tunnel-like area underneath them…. All clear… what a relief. I allowed myself to continue into the tunnel until I got to the end, where I sat down in the dark and pulled my phone out to check for new messages…. None. No surprise there… I’m honestly not sure why I hadn’t stopped bothering with that yet. Oh well…


End file.
